A Sweet transformation
by sakinah11
Summary: Random DeathNote dabble, The story is better than the summary! Ryuk has wondered off somewhere and light doesn't know where, but a couple of hours later... What the heck has Ryuk come back as?


JUST SOME DEATH NOTE DABBLE!

"Ryuk, where are you going!?" Light shouted as he watched the shinigami fly away with his black mass of wings. Light groaned before ignoring him and went back inside; he had to 'cleanse' the world of its criminals.

Ryuk flew as fast as he could, he couldn't let them catch him. If they did, who knows what they would do to him, not that he was scared. He saw what happened to one shinigami who disobeyed the shinigami king, but this seemed different. He just can't get caught.

Ryuk could hear them flapping their wings behind him, he turned head around to see who was sent, 3 shinigami? Ryuk wasn't that hard to take down was he? "Stop you traitor!" shouted one with his deep sinister voice. Traitor? Ryuk only tricked the shinigami king to give him another death note and snuck into the human world nothing that bad, maybe he was set up? When Ryuk was in his thought he noticed his flying slowed down and something clawed into the feathers of his wing, he loudly grunted as he began to fall.

The ground came closer as he fell, he tried to flap his wings but his right wing was wounded and lost too many feathers. He at least spread his wings out to break his fall. He hit the ground making him knock down a tree and make a crater in the flower garden in the park, he groaned before he got into a sitting position.

"Hasn't anyone told you not to resist the shinigami king's law?" asked a shinigami with a cow skull as a head.

"Oh, he has a law now, Jikusu?" Ryuk joked.

Jikusu stomped on Ryuk's chest forcing him to the ground, "I don't think now is the time for joking around Ryuk!" Ryuk coughed as the air exited his lungs, "You will pay for your crimes,"

"What crime have I done? Stole a packet of chips?"

"Don't play dumb!" Jikusu growled before grabbing a vile of a purple liquid out of his satchel with a strap made of bones, "Time for you to pay, eh?"

"Huh? What's that?" Ryuk cocked his head to the side as he started to squirm.

"Hold his arms and wings down," the shinigami next to Jikusu nodded before they each stomped on a wing and held one arm down making Ryuk painfully grunt.

Jikusu took the small cork off the vial and tipped the liquid above Ryuk's heart, first it started to sizzle then it steamed and then it started to burn, Ryuk shouted out in pain as he tensed his arms, legs and wings. Soon he fell numb he stopped struggling and fell limp.

"What do we do now, kill him?" A shinigami asked.

The other slapped his own forehead, "You idiot! You can't kill a shinigami!"

Jikusu chocked his head to the side confused, "He said to only pour this stuff on his heart then come back to the shinigami realm,"

"Then let's go," the shinigami on the right said as the others nodded.

Light wrote down his last name before he put his note book in his hiding place in his draw, he sighed as he fell back onto his bed with a 'poof!' He wondered where Ryuk was, not that he was worried but Ryuk was in a rush to go somewhere. Come to think of it he slightly flinched when we were just outside Light's house.

Light narrowed his eyes as he stared at the ceiling as if to get an answer from there. Maybe he saw someone? No he wouldn't react that way if he did, maybe something... A shinigami? What would one want with him? It was all so... mysterious, Ryuk did seem to mention when they first met that he came here because he was bored. Maybe he wasn't allowed to leave the shinigami realm? Light groaned as he got up to turn off the light, he'll think about it tomorrow, if he didn't get some sleep he might not be able to do school work as good as usual.

What happened? Ryuk groaned then sat up, he opened his eyes to be greeted by the moon he confusedly thought, What was wrong with his voice? It was so... high pitched. Ryuk looked around, his jaw dropped. Why was everything big!? He quickly stood up and looked at his hands, WHY WHERE HIS HANDS SO TINY!? He ran to a nearby puddle and looked at his reflection, his eyes widened in horror.

His eyes weren't creepy, they were cute and glittery, his nose was smaller and less creases on his face, and he only stood about 5 inches high, he wanted to shout aloud but it came out as a little girls scream making him cover his mouth in shock, WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!? Was the real question to all this.

He had to get to light but where was he? He froze when he heard something growled behind him, he slowly turned around, seeing a pug... oh, just a dog, it can't touch him.

The dog stared at Ryuk as if he was a chew toy, his slobber dripped from his mouth onto the small shinigami. EW! He thought then froze... If a mutts slobber can touch me then that means... "Just great..." Ryuk frowned before he started to run for his life screaming his head off as the dog chased him.

Light Sat up and looked around, still no Ryuk, he sighed as he stood and got his books ready for school. A knock came onto his door, "Light! Are you awake it's time to go to school!" his mother shouted through the door.

"I'm almost done!" Light said as he pulled on his light brown jacket. He walked out the door and head his way to school still wondering about Ryuk's where about. Not that he was worried...

Ryuk ran around a corner, he lost it... Ryuk sighed in relief as he fell onto his butt. He heavily panted, he looked at his tiny black hand and grimaced, and it'll take a lot of time to get used to his... this body. Wait a minute...

Ryuk slapped his hand on his forehead, he was such an idiot, his wings came from his back and he stretched them out as far as he could which disappointed him. Them together only stretched out about 8 inches, he sighed before he noted they have somehow healed from when they were damaged. He raised them above him and crouched down, and then he forced himself of the ground sending him air born. He flapped his small wings and off he went to find out where he was.

He flew as high as he could; it seemed he was just 5 blocks away from light's school. Light was probably at school then home, Ryuk took a couple of flaps forward before the wind blew forcing him to spin to the side, and it blew harder. It was so windy today! He had to land if he didn't he might hit into something.

Ryuk glided down to a valley between two buildings. It's going to be a long walk... Ryuk bitterly thought as he walked along the walkway where normal Japanese pedestrians just walked over him, Ryuk was extra careful that no one stepped on him.

Light quietly sighed, something was bugging him. Something was missing, Ryuk maybe? He did get used to it so that maybe the thing that's out of place or the fact that all the boys in the class were giving him death stares because he mentally pawned them all not too long ago. He just didn't seem focused...

Soon the bell rung and everyone was going home, Light packed his books into his bag then slung it over his back, "Hey, Light!" a voice called.

Light turned his head to the sound, "Hisaki,"

"Are you going to the fireworks show this Sunday?"

"Sorry I can't make it, I'm busy,"

Komahama who was next to Hisaki grunted, "Why do you always work so hard?" he asked, "Why don't you just take at least one day off?"

Light pretended to laugh, "I'm sorry, but I have to stay at the top of my class,"

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Light!" Hisaki waved as he walked away followed by a grumpy Komahama.

Ryuk finally made it to Light's school his legs ached; he wished it wasn't so windy. He looked around for Light like a lost puppy, there he is! Hoo... Ryuk froze, he didn't dare to move, he noticed from the corner of his eye a pidgin stared at him, "What are with animals!?" Ryuk yelled as he spread his wings and flew as fast as he could.

"LIGHT!" a small voice screamed. Light looked around, who was calling his name? All well... "LIGHT!" the voice called again but it was louder, Light turned his head to notice a bird diving down at him. Light gave a girly yelp before he dodged it, his face slightly flushed when he saw people staring at him some were giggling... how embarrassing... Light growled before he angrily walked away.

A couple of minutes later and Light was home, "Hello, light I've done some shopping today, I also got some apples for you," his mother said, "They seem to be your favorite fruit how you're having about 10 per day,"

"Thanks mom," Light said as he grabbed an apple from the basket and walked to his room. He placed it on his desk and grabbed the death note out of his draw. Just as soon as he was about to write down his first victim for the day he noticed his bag move. He looked at it, it moved again.

Light arose from his chair and walked to his bag. It was open? Light remembered closing it before he left school... He unzipped his bag and what he saw shocked him, "R... Ryuk!?"

"Shut up!"


End file.
